


The Glory of Roomates

by md563nq



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angst, Humor, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, adding more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11859984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/md563nq/pseuds/md563nq
Summary: Jeonghan was the epitome of a simple man. Although when he moved in to a new apartment, complications seemed to find their way into his life.





	1. Chapter 1

The strong sunlight beaming through the openings of the thick curtains was what woke him up. By that point, all of his senses had woken up as well. The smell of a stranger and regret filled his nose as he opened his eyes carefully. Staring up at his one night stand’s sleeping face, he exhaled and prepared himself to get up.

A beep from his phone made him roll around and turn to the nightstand where his phone was lit up. Checking through his notifications, he grimaced as his landlord sent a message that truly wasn’t in his favor. Skimming through the words yet still understanding the overall message, he placed the phone back down on the nightstand. He rolled on his back and stared at the ceiling, the calm breathing from his partner for the night calming him down slightly.

“I really gotta move out…”

 

 

“The kitchen and the living room are connected, then down the hallway are the rooms.” Choi Seungcheol, a resident of the one store apartment, was giving him a tour around the place. Everything that was said went right through Jeonghan, as he was too busy drooling over his new roommate. Was he really about to share apartment with such a hunk?  
  
“The other roommates aren’t home right now, but once they get back I’ll make sure to introduce you.” Seungcheol’s deep voice seemed to warm up Jeonghan’s insides. How could someone be so perfect? The black hair, the blue jeans… the white t-shirt too. Everything was fitting so perfectly on the older male, it was as if he was made to make Jeonghan’s heart ache.

“Of course. I can’t wait to meet them.” If the other roommates were going to be as hot as Seungcheol, Jeonghan really couldn’t wait. Damn, he should’ve worn more flaunting clothes today. Who would’ve thought his roommate would have a face sculpted by the Gods?

Seungcheol introduced him to the hallway where five closed doors stood. He said the door at the end was the bathroom, and the rest were rooms. The first door to the left would be Jeonghan’s.   
  
“I’ll let you unpack and make yourself comfortable. If something’s up, just tell me.” Seungcheol turned around, flashed Jeonghan a God-given smile and walked back to the kitchen. Jeonghan felt the grip on his suitcases tighten as his heartbeat quickened. Hurrying over to his room, he opened the door and walked in before his heartbeat would echo in the hallway.

Putting his mind on other things, Jeonghan looked around the room and sighed when he saw a window. The sunset illuminated his room and covered the cream colored walls in a pink-yellow color. The view was nice and although he didn’t necessarily hate it, Jeonghan loved sleeping in and sunlight was not supportive of his sleeping patterns. He had already gotten his biggest possessions, such as his bed and drawer, moved in before he actually got here and unless if he wanted to move his bed he had to live with sunlight waking him up every morning.   
  
“Okay… Let’s unpack.” Jeonghan said, pulling the suitcases further into the room. Jeonghan was a simple person and his belongings were just as simple. You could say his life was simple too. He’s lived 25 years with the thought of not getting into complicated situations. That’s why he never had any strong relationships with people. It’s also why he never became a surgeon. In his opinion, his life was a good one. Jeonghan just soared through everything with ease and whenever an issue occurred, he’d go into flight-mode. Some might say he was a coward and wouldn’t face reality, but that truly wasn’t it. In a simple way, Jeonghan would say he was lazy and didn’t have the time of the day to go through complications.

Spending an hour or two on unpacking, Jeonghan got enough time to think about his new hot roommate. He was excited for what the future held and hoped the odds were in his favor. Chanting his hopes that Seungcheol wasn’t dating, Jeonghan got out of his new room and into the kitchen. Seungcheol sat by the kitchen island, face illuminated by the light from his phone. Normally you wouldn’t look too attractive while checking your phone but Seungcheol? He looked great. His long lashes that covered his eyes, his sharp jaw that vacantly chewed on something and his red plump lips that Jeonghan really wanted to feel up on. God, he was perfect.

“You done already?” Seungcheol asked, looking up from his phone and smiling. Jeonghan pulled himself out of his thoughts and nodded, smiling.

“Yeah. I don’t got that many things so it was easy.” Jeonghan chuckled, moving over to sit on one of the chairs by the kitchen island. “So what’cha doing?”  
  
“Just texted Jihoon to see when he’d get home. I think he’ll be back in a couple of minutes though.” Seungcheol said, placing his phone down on the table.   
  
“Jihoon?” One of the other roommates, he’d guess. Jeonghan became intrigued. “What’s he like?”   
  
“He’s a cool guy. A therapist. Jihoon’s good at keeping his head cool and downing beers without getting drunk.” Seungcheol explained, as if the two had known each other for quite a while already. Jeonghan’s assumption was answered by Seungcheol’s following words, “We shared dorm in college and have been pretty tight since.”   
  
“Ah… I see…” Jeonghan decided to pick his words carefully after that. “So if Jihoon your lucky someone?”   
  
It took Seungcheol a minute to understand what he meant. He laughed before answering, “No way! Jihoon and me? That would be like dating a brother.”   
  
A wash of relief came over Jeonghan as the words got through to him. A therapist, huh?   
  
“So what about our other roomie?” Jeonghan asked, honestly curious in the other guys he shared apartment with. Jeonghan seemed to busy within his curiosity to notice Seungcheol’s smile tugging upwards slightly.   
  
“Jisoo’s a cool guy. Calm and always positive.” Jeonghan just watched the older guy, waiting for more details. “Uhm-... He’s a wedding planner. He’s pretty busy with a wedding right now so he tends to come home pretty late.”   
  
“Wedding planner? How cool is that!” Could this Jisoo possibly plan Jeonghan and Seungcheol’s wedding? Or was that too much to ask?   
  
“I know right! He planned my cousin’s wedding and it was a really nice ceremony!” Seungcheol chuckled a bit. “Actually, that’s how the two of us met.”   
  
“Huh… So you didn’t live together back then?”   
  
“No.” Seungcheol shook his head. Jeonghan, having placed his elbows on the table and rested his chin on his palms, kept going back and forth between reality and his imaginary wedding with Seungcheol. He wanted to know more about the guy in front of him.   
  
“You seem like an interesting guy too, Seungcheol. Tell me more about yourself.” Jeonghan wasn’t the type of person to shy around someone he had an interest in. Rather, he tended to dive in and ask all sorts of questions.   
  
“What do you wanna know?” Seungcheol asked, his gummy smile on display.   
  
“Oh, I don’t know… Your favorite ice cream flavor, your least favorite J. Cole song… Your oddly specific childhood trauma involving a green bicycle…” Jeonghan started counting with his fingers. “The basics, pretty much.”   
  
Seungcheol laughed, and Lord how wonderful his laugh was. “You’re a funny guy, you know. Great to have a joker around.”   
  
But was Jeonghan truly joking? Wearing a forced smile, Jeonghan carried on the conversation with ease. It was a good thing that Seungcheol seemed to like him, he was easy to talk to. Meeting Seungcheol was great, and he was sure that the older man would be within his grasp soon enough. The two talked for what seemed like hours and Jeonghan could confess that he had never felt this way before. Like mentioned earlier, Jeonghan didn’t have any strong relationships with people. Sure, he had a couple of friends he could call and all but people to vent to when things were getting tough? People he actually had strong feelings for? That wasn’t a familiar concept to Jeonghan. And believe it or not, but Jeonghan hoped that his relation with Seungcheol would exceed the ones he already had. Was this character development?   
  
“I don’t know about you, but I need to get some sleep soon. Talk to you tomorrow?” Seungcheol got up from his seat by the kitchen island and picked up his abandoned phone to put it in his pocket. Jeonghan remembered how Seungcheol talked about his early shift the following morning and felt the disappointment in him grow.   
  
“Alright. I should get to bed too.” Jeonghan said, forcing a smile up on his face. “It was nice getting to know you, roomie.”   
  
“Nice getting to know you too, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan just found himself wanting to hear Seungcheol say his name more. A lot more.   
  
Following Seungcheol down the hallway, the two roommates said their goodbyes and went into separate rooms. Unfortunately Seungcheol’s room wasn’t on the opposite, or next to, Jeonghan’s. But it was maybe for the best. Jeonghan didn’t want to become a creep.

Once he got in his room he sighed as he realized what a weakling he became. What happened to his simple lifestyle motto? Did he really want to get in the pants of one of his roommates, after watching so many movies about how much of a bad idea that is?   
  
Jeonghan shook his head and quickly changed into pajamas. He took a look at himself in his bedroom mirror and felt pleased over how well his blue pajamas pants fit with his blond hair. He got it bleached pretty recently to impress his roommates and was happy that he did. As soon as he entered the door to the apartment, Seungcheol complimented his hair. Actually, that was the first thing he said to Jeonghan. Maybe that’s why Seungcheol got in Jeonghan’s favor like this?  
  
“Why can’t I admire myself in the mirror without thinking about him?” Jeonghan sighed to himself and turned on his heel, sitting down on his bed and decided to drown down in his phone until he could find the peace of mind to get some sleep.  


  



	2. Chapter 2

The following morning was as peaceful as ever. That was for any other person than Jeonghan. He woke up with a banging headache and stinging eyes thanks to the sun in his face. He had tried to ignore it by covering his head under a pillow, but it was to no avail. 

Jeonghan lied like that for a while until he heard voices. Ignoring the fact that the walls weren’t soundproof, he heard a familiar voice and an unfamiliar one. He heard Seungcheol speak to someone, but he couldn’t hear exactly what or who he was talking to.

As curiosity sparked in him, Jeonghan got up from the bed and walked out of his room. Before that though, he fixed his blond locks quickly to look presentable. The voices became more clear as he walked down the hallway and into the kitchen and was pleased to see Seungcheol’s face meet his immediately. 

“Hey, Jeonghan. Good morning.” Seungcheol said, flashing him a smile and placing his glass of orange juice down. “Want some toast?”   
  
“Good morning.” Ignoring the other occupant in the room, Jeonghan went to a vacant chair by the kitchen island and sat down, throwing a bright smile at Seungcheol. “Yes please.”   
  
Seungcheol turned around and placed some toast in the toaster, giving Jeonghan a chance to check out the other guy in the room. He hadn’t even realized he was sitting next to the stranger. Red hair, dark eyes and flawless skin. Jeonghan must’ve been blessed to have such good looking roommates.

Before being caught staring for too long, Jeonghan smiled and introduced himself. “Hi, I’m Jeonghan. Just moved here.”   
  
“Hey. Jihoon.” The guy with red hair said, seemingly tired as he took a very dark cup of coffee up to his mouth. Jeonghan recalled that name in his mind and furrowed his brows. Wasn’t Jeonghan supposed to meet this Jihoon guy the night before? Jeonghan felt kind of bad to have forgotten about that, but he was so caught up in talking with Seungcheol. He had to be a good roommate and catch up.

“It’s nice to meet you, Jihoon.” Jeonghan said, holding a hand out to shake. Jihoon shook his hand without hesitation.

“Nice to meet you too. Sorry I couldn’t meet you yesterday, an emergency occurred at work yesterday.” Jihoon explained. Jeonghan had to remember that Jihoon was a therapist and had to deal with people in sensitive situations. He probably couldn’t talk about it too much, so Jeonghan had to respect that.   
  
“Jisoo’s still asleep, but he’ll be up at any minute. How was your first night here?” Seungcheol asked as he turned around, waiting for the toast to finish.    
  
“It was good! Slept like a rock.” Jeonghan smiled, lying through his teeth as his headache was still very much there.

“That’s great to hear.” Jeonghan would pay for Seungcheol to smile at him forever. He really had to change his creepy ways. “You’ll adjust pretty quickly. We’ll make sure to make this feel like home for you.”   
  
As much as Jeonghan was warmed by the words Seungcheol said, he felt even more warmed by the smile he was given. God, he was a lovestruck fool.

“Good morning, everyone.” Suddenly, a sleepy voice game in. It was a soft, unfamiliar one. Jeonghan, who had been staring at Seungcheol when it happened, noticed how the older guy’s face lit up. Jeonghan turned around and saw the person whom had spoken up. It could be no one else but Jisoo. Jisoo, with auburn hair and a charming smile, rubbed sleep away from his cat-like eyes. He looked adorable. Jeonghan felt an aggressive spirit in him wanting to squish Jisoo’s cheeks. It was so hard to restrain himself.

“How are you all doing this morning?” Jisoo asked as he walked over to the fridge, but stopped in his steps as he passed by Jeonghan. He turned and stared at the blonde haired boy in what appeared to be shock.

“You’re our new roomie, aren’t you!?” Jisoo exclaimed and smiles widely. “Jeonghan, right?”   
  
“Uh-... Yeah…” Jeonghan nodded in slight shock over Jisoo’s sudden words. He didn’t have time to say much more after that, as Jisoo continued.   
  
“Ah! It’s so great to meet you! I’m Jisoo!” Jisoo took Jeonghan’s hands clasped within his own and Jeonghan was quickly overwhelmed by the softness. “I’m so sorry I couldn’t properly introduce myself yesterday. I was so busy with work that I-”   
  
“It’s fine! Jisoo, it’s okay.” Jeonghan had to pull his hands away because he felt himself starting to sweat and all the attention from Jisoo was really getting to him. He forced a smile on his face. “Thank you. It’s nice to meet you too.”   
  
Jisoo, who didn’t seem hurt at all to be cut off, smiled wider. He mentioned something about hoping to be good friends with Jeonghan and then resumed to walking over to the fridge. Jeonghan followed Jisoo with his gaze and soon noticed how Seungcheol was staring. At first he thought the oldest was staring at him out of interest or something. But Jeonghan was a person with poor judgement and couldn’t tell there was vacancy in Seungcheol’s eyes.

“I need to get to work. See you guys later, okay.” Seungcheol said, getting out of his stare and up from his seat. Jeonghan, who was too busy feeling his cheeks heat up from Seungcheol’s rather intense look, just nodded and mumbled ‘havaniceday’.    
  
“I need to get going soon too. My client wants to discuss napkin colors again.” Jisoo said, closing the fridge after getting a small bottle of juice out. He followed Seungcheol while taking a sip from the juice. “Cheol, we could go together.”

“Sounds good. See you two later.” Seungcheol said, throwing a smile back at Jihoon and Jeonghan before taking his shoes on and grabbing a coat.   
  
“See you later.” Jihoon said, taking a final sip from his coffee before getting up to get more. Jeonghan swore he could see death in his eyes. Soon enough Jisoo and Seungcheol were out of the house and there was silence. Jeonghan spent an extreme amount of time planning how to silently slide back into his room while Jihoon was getting more coffee. Although in the midst of the plotting, Jihoon decided to speak up.

“It’s no use having a crush on Seungcheol.” he said coldly before taking a sip of his black coffee.   
  
“Wait- How do you know?” Jeonghan felt slightly offended. He hadn’t been in the apartment for 24 hours and yet he was exposed.

“I’m a therapist, I know how to read people.” Jihoon casually walked back to his stool by the kitchen island and Jeonghan stared in shock.

“Why can’t I have a crush on him? Is it illegal?” The blonde crossed his arms and rose a brow.   
  
“You just moved in so you wouldn’t know, but Seungcheol is head over heels for Jisoo.” Jeonghan didn’t want to let the words get to him, but he did. And he felt his heart shatter.

“Unless if you plan to make Seungcheol notice you instead, you probably shouldn’t get involved.” Jihoon said, muttering before he took another sip of his coffee. “It’s a messy situation.”

Jeonghan stared at Jihoon with a frown. “You have a crush on Jisoo too.”

The younger of the two nearly spat out his coffee. “Excuse me?”   
  
“You have a crush on Jisoo. I can tell.” Jeonghan inched closer, squinting his eyes. Let’s not forget to include the shit-eating grin he had on his face. “That’s why you looked like you drank sour milk when Jisoo decided to leave with Seungcheol.”

“Tell anyone and you’re dead.” For being a therapist, Jihoon sure didn’t carry a therapeutic way of speaking. Jeonghan couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Alright. I won’t get involved.” Obviously, that was what he would say. Yoon Jeonghan didn’t get involved in complicated situations. Simplicity was his key word. Seungcheol was probably not even worth it. Why should he change everything he stood by just for one guy he hadn’t even known for 24 hours anyway? It was definitely a wise decision not to go that length just for one night. 

But why did something feel wrong?

“You gave up easily.” Jihoon rose a brow. Jeonghan just shrugged and got off his stool to get the forgotten toast. Jihoon followed him with his eyes and obviously had more questions, but decided not to ask. Instead, he raised his cup of coffee up to his lips and took a sip.

 

Spending most hours of his work shift on trying to preoccupy his mind on other things than his roommates, Jeonghan kept finding himself going back to thinking about everything that happened earlier in the morning. Why was he like this? Usually things wouldn’t bother him this much. His coworkers had noticed this too and asked to make sure whether or not Jeonghan was okay. Every time, Jeonghan would just say he slept bad. 

“Please enjoy your meal.” Jeonghan said, casting a gentle smile at the couple he was serving before walking towards the backroom to resume to his prison of bad thoughts. The perks of working at a five star high profile restaurant was that there wouldn’t be many customers unless if it was during night or special occasions such as Valentines or New Year. And with that being said, Jeonghan could spend a lot of time talking with coworkers. But today that was different, as said coworkers kept asking him about what was on his mind.

Jeonghan sighed as he entered the backroom, walking straight to the mirror to fix his black uniform. He didn’t know why, but he was sweating. It was rather cold in the restaurant and Jeonghan didn’t want to consider nervousness being an explanation to it. He sighed again, thinking back at Seungcheol. It was obvious that Jeonghan shouldn’t intervene. It was enough that both Jihoon and Seungcheol seemed to have unrequited crushes on Jisoo, Jeonghan really shouldn’t try to divert Seungcheol’s attention from his crush… Or should he? After all, that would make the situation simpler. Jihoon could get closer to Jisoo without Seungcheol’s cockblocking and Jeonghan could get in the oldest’s pants. It was a win/win situation.    
  
“Hey, Jeonghan.” Jeonghan turned away from the mirror to see his coworker, Soonyoung, walk up to him with a hand in his pocket. He was grinning widely, immediately notifying Jeonghan that he came up with something. “Since you seem pretty out of it today, I thought we could go to a club tonight. Get your mind off things. What’cha say?”   
  
Somehow, Soonyoung was a mindreader. He always knew what was on Jeonghan’s mind. He could read the older man like an open book. It had always been like that, ever since Soonyoung started the job at the restaurant. He knew everything about Jeonghan within an hour and it really frightened Jeonghan. That was until Soonyoung convinced the older man to befriend him. Soonyoung was probably the closest friend Jeonghan had, despite being coworkers. 

“Alright. Sound good.” Jeonghan smiled, feeling the need to spoil himself. Distracting himself by not being in the apartment would probably help him out too. Soonyoung was a genius.   
  
“Great, my shift ends in a couple of hours. Text you later.” Soonyoung, still grinning, waved his farewell to Jeonghan before walking out to serve customers. Jeonghan nodded and watched him leave, deciding on wasting some time in the backroom before going back to the front again.

 

As soon as their shifts had ended, Jeonghan suggested they’d go to the club immediately. Soonyoung had to object as it was only 6pm and they both smelled like expensive salmon. So Jeonghan agreed to be wasting his time on Soonyoung’s couch while the latter was changing shirts and bathing himself in cologne. He kept one eye on his phone and the other up on Soonyoung’s half naked body as the younger boy kept asking what shirt he should wear. Why did the shirt matter so much? Why couldn’t he change pants instead?

“The red one looked better.” Jeonghan mumbled as he swiped right-left-left-right on his Tinder. Soonyoung pouted, saying something about how the blue one made his blond hair look nicer. Nonetheless, he changed shirt again and ran a hand through his bleached hair before turning to Jeonghan. Finally they could leave, Jeonghan thought as he shoved his phone in his pocket and got up from the couch. 

  
“You sure you don’t want to change? My blue shirt would fit you…” Soonyoung said suggestively, making Jeonghan snicker. In all honestly, Jeonghan thought he looked nice in his green flannel shirt and washed out jeans. Plus, he’d rather be dead in a ditch than wear Soonyoung’s clothes as if they had  _ that _ type of relationship. 

The two didn’t waste any more time going to the nearest club. 3 hours had passed and Jeonghan really needed a shot. Once they arrived, that’s exactly what he got. As Jeonghan kept downing drinks by the bar, Soonyoung eventually found a dance partner to ‘shake it loose’ with. Jeonghan was fine sitting alone, wasting his money on numerous beverages while looking around the dark room illuminated by blue and purple. He decided to check his phone when taking a break from drinking.    
  
“Being on Tinder while being in a place like this is kind of sad… Don’t you think?” Jeonghan looked up from his phone to the unfamiliar voice. A rather attractive looking stranger leaned against the bar table and grinned at him. At least he seemed attractive. Jeonghan’s judgement was poor due to the lightning and his drunken state so honestly anything could pass as attractive to him by this point.    
  
“I think it’s more sad that no one has decided to sweep me off of my feet yet.” Jeonghan said, placing his phone on the table. By this point he didn’t care, he wanted this stranger to occupy him for the night.

“I think I could do that.” The stranger’s smile stayed. Jeonghan returned the smile. The two continued with their flirting until the stranger offered to get out. Jeonghan agreed, quickly notifying the long forgotten Soonyoung he’d leave. Soonyoung didn’t seem to mind though, as he was used to this by now. So the two left and Jeonghan felt the warmth of the stranger’s hands when they were on his waist. The stranger kept whispering naughty things into Jeonghan’s ear and the drunken boy just couldn’t wait to be in the warmth of a bed by that point.

“So, my place of yours?” Jeonghn froze. No, not home. He really didn’t want to face Seungcheol or the others and neither did he want to come home to an apartment he just moved into with a stranger.   
  
“Yours.” Jeonghan gently moved his hand up the stranger’s neck. Even with the dim streetlights, he couldn’t see the man of the night’s face. It was slightly unfortunate, but Jeonghan hadn’t found the time to care.

“Mine it is then.” It went quickly after that. Jeonghan found himself shoved against a wall in an unknown apartment hallway while the stranger fumbled with his apartment keys. In between kisses and panting ‘you’re so hot’, Jeonghan was finally in the apartment and soon found his way to the bed. His vision was too dim after that, he trusted his drunk self would fully take over.

This was a routine for Jeonghan. Not only when he was out to drink, but even when he got bored and was looking through his contacts he’d find someone to spend the night with. It might be a hazardous routine of his, some even called him ugly names for it. But it didn’t bother Jeonghan. He saw his night stands as a form of comfort and that was really all he needed. Couldn’t Jeonghan just get a boyfriend, like any other person would? He asked himself that question a lot. Due to Jeonghan’s poor priorities, he would rather sleep around than get into a relationship. And it was easier that way. He never understood the big deal with relationships and thought it was easier to move from person to person without further complications. So he’d wake up in a stranger’s bed, go home, hurry to work, end up with another stranger and repeat. Routine was routine.

And it was probably better to keep it that way. If Seungcheol wanted a relationship that Jeonghan couldn’t give him, it was better not to get  _ involved _ . 

Jeonghan groaned softly as he lied on the stranger’s bed, turning his head to see the shit eating grin of the stranger. He questioned his partner for the night by rising his brow,

“You’re good. Doing this a lot?” Jeonghan didn’t bother to answer. He just smiled, his blond hair getting in his eyes.  
  
“What’s your name, pretty boy?” he could smell his own breath and God how he reeked of alcohol.   
  
“Junhui. I seemed to have forgotten to ask about yours too…” Junhui said, moving a hand to fix Jeonghan’s hair.

“Jeonghan.” He felt his cheeks heat up by the touch, despite every place that exact hand roamed just minutes ago.

“Well, Jeonghan. Ready for round two?” It didn’t take a seconds hesitation for Jeonghan to agree. But unbeknownst to him, his jeans pocket lit up thanks to his phone receiving multiple notifications from Seungcheol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I change the rating on this fic? 
> 
> Haha this is the first time I'm writing something remotely close to smut so the ending part was really cringey for me. I am so sorry.
> 
> I also just want to mention that there's no problem with sleeping around. In my personal opinion, you do what you want with your life. I'm sorry about the mention of slut shaming. 
> 
> Also I love Junhan so I had to do this.

**Author's Note:**

> A new fic! I'm not trying to postpone TFIOB 2, but I really wanted to get this out quickly! I had a dream about this this morning and I spent the entire day writing this haha.
> 
> (Also I'm sorry if this looks weird, I'm not used to posting fics at all kjdfbd)


End file.
